Techno
Techno ist ein relativ bekannter Sammelbegriff für alle Arten der elektronischer Tanzmusik. Techno steht somit für ein wahres Sammelsurium an Subgenres, was vielen Leuten aber gar nicht bewusst ist. Der Begriff Techno-Tonne steht symbolisch für dieses Problem: Sämtliche elektronisch produzierte Musik wird von einem Großteil der Menscheit einfach als Techno bezeichnet, direkt verurteilt und danach in die Tonne befördert. 'Entstehung' Entsehungsort des ersten "Schrottplatztechno". Techno ist ein relativ junges Musikgenre. Es stammt aus der Zeit des Kalten Krieges, als das Abhören von anderen Staaten mit überholten Analoggeräten groß im Kommen war. Diese wurden erstmals ab 1965 in der UdSSR nach schlecht kopierten Plänen aus den USA produziert, was zum Bau von mehr oder weniger funktionierenden Störsendern führte. Da der Anteil der weniger gut laufenden Geräte recht hoch war, mussten aber Jahre hinweg mehrere tausend Geräte auf einsamen Schrottplätzen in Sibirien auseinandergenommen und recyclet werden. Die verschiedenen Bauteile wurden von den Schrottplatzangestellten zunächst auf ihre Funktion überprüft und danach auf einen Haufen mit anderen gleichen Bauteilen geworfen. Rund um die Schrottplätze entstanden an die 60 Haufen von metallischen Einzelteilen, die sich in irgendeiner Weise unterschieden. Näherte man sich nun einem solchen Ort, konnte man schon von weitem die verschiedenen "Plonk's", "Boing's" und "Bumm's" vernehmen. Nachdem die Führung der Sowjetunion auch noch die Arbeitszeiten dieser schwer schuftenden Arbeiter komprimierte und aufeinander abstimmte, kam langsam Rhythmus in das technische Geplänkel. Während seiner Durchwanderung der Sowjetunion im Jahre 1967 besuchte der ehemalige General Kraboschnikow auch mehrere dieser "Musikfabriken". Unter großem Einfluss von Wodka sang Kraboschnikow im Schatten eines solchen Metallschrottberges aus vollem Halse "Dschinghis Khan", während die Schrottplatzangestellten weiter ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Ein zufällig eingeschaltetes Tonbandgerät dokumentierte diesen historischen Moment des ersten Techno-Remixes. "Dschinghis Khan - Dschinghis Khan (Technickij Srotzdrwojie Remix)" (zu deutsch: Technischer Schrott Remix) wurde ein internationaler Erfolg. 'Weiterentwicklung' ---- Es dauerte nicht lange, und der Schrottplatztechno fand über die Musik maßgeblichen Einfluss auf den Kalten Krieg. In allen westlichen Ländern war der erste Technosong unter den Top Ten und man sah einfach keinen Grund mehr, auf die UdSSR sauer zu sein. Die Kubakrise wurde abgeschafft und die Sowjetunion wenig später aufgelöst, um die Publikation neuer Technomusik zu vereinfachen. Man war der Meinung, Techno solle jeden Erdenbürger erreichen. Mit der aufkommenden Digitalisierung in den 1980er Jahren erfuhr der Techno eine Revolution. Das war auch bitter nötig, da nach "Dschinghis Khan (Technickij Srotzdrwojie Remix)" kein weiterer Song produziert wurde. Grund dafür war zum Einen, dass General Kraboschnikow nach dem Genuss von vier Litern Wodka verstorben war und zum Anderen, dass nach der Grenzöffnung sämtliche Schrottplatzangestellten in die USA ausgewandert waren. Nur noch wenige Leute wussten überhaupt noch, was Techno sein soll. Wilma Techno war eine dieser Menschen. Sie schlug sofort zu, als der erste Computer auf den Markt kam und machte sich an das Produzieren von neuer Technomusik. Wilma's Hobby färbte sich auf ihre gesamte Familie ab: Ihr erstgeborener Sohn Albert wurde in die Kunst des Produzieren eingeweiht, ihr zweiter Sohn Hans sollte das DeeJay'ing erlernen, also das Kombinieren von mehreren Technoelementen oder -songs. Ihre Söhne waren von den rhythmischen Beats begeistert und versprachen ihrer Mutter, die bisher noch eintönige Musik unter das Volk zu bringen und weiterzuentwickeln. Schnell stellte Albert beispielsweise fest, dass das Technogenre unglaublich vielfältig sein wird. Er suchte sich eine Frau und bekam mit ihr so viele Kinder, wie er Subgenres für den Techno voraussagte (ca. 20). Jedes Kind sollte also das Produzieren dieses Untergenres erlernen. Hans war leider nicht so fleißig. Er bekam überhaupt keine Kinder und brachte daher das DeeJay'ing einfach jedem bei, der ihm über den Weg lief (erklärt somit die vergleichsweise hohe Anzahl an DJs). 'Akzeptanz von Techno' ---- Leider wird der Arbeit von Albert Techno bis heute wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Niemand will so recht verstehen, dass Techno nicht gleich Techno ist und dass es in dieser Musikrichtung viel zu entdecken gibt. Gesellschafts- und Musikwissenschaftler mutmaßen, dass der Begriff "Techno" noch immer für die meisten untrennbar mit dem "Schrottplatztechno" verbunden ist. Das Resultat ist folgendes: A: "Hey, was hörst du eigentlich so für Musik?" B: "Hm, ja, ich höre gerne Techno." A: "..." A fängt an, die Geräusche des ersten Schrottplatztechno zu denken. Unrhythmische Klänge (bumm bumm, utz utz, whamp whamp) wabern durch A's Kopf. A: "Nää, ich hör lieber Hip Hop. Das ist richtig geil!" Aufgrund dieser Entwicklung werden Technohörer von ihren Mitmenschen gemieden. Sie ziehen sich die in Kellerwohnungen zurück und treffen sich nur gelegentlich auf diversen Großveranstaltungen. Aktuell gibt es jedoch ein Hoffnungsschimmer: Luis, einer von Alberts Söhnen hat sich mit dem Ausbau der Unterkategorie House so sehr ins Zeug gelegt, dass House nun auch als kommerzielles Musikgenre von den meisten Jugendlichen akzeptiert wird. 'Equipment' ---- Hier ist es wichtig zu unterscheiden, wo der Tätigsbereich des Producers und des DJ's liegt. Wo der Producer lediglich ein Computer und irgendeine Version von Fruity Loops (kurz FL Studio) benötigt, braucht der DJ jede Menge sündhaft teure Hardware, die dann meist ohne Sinn und Verstand zusammengeschlossen wird. Möchte man "Back to the roots" gehen und den Schrottplatztechno von damals wieder aufleben lassen, reicht es vollkommen aus, wenn man sich ein paar Kochtöpfe, Mülltonnen und Holzkisten zusammensucht und darauf rumhämmert. Bearbeiten Techno zum Nachhämmern! Da sich der Einstieg in die heutige Producer- oder DJ-Kunst als recht kostspielig erweist, eignet sich für den Gelegenheitsamateur ein OBI Fachmarkt in der Umgebung. Am besten einen Kochlöffel mitnehmen und dann einfach loslegen! Die anderen Kunden werden sich sicherlich über die Abwechslung zur einschläfernden Kaufhausmusik freuen! (Achtung: Die OBI-Angestellten aber eher weniger! Verletzungsgefahr!) 'Clubkultur' ---- Technoclubs sind fast nirgends mehr zu finden. Vielmehr geht man nun auf jährliche Großveranstaltungen, wo viele Teilnehmer jedes Jahr einen Anfahrtsweg von mehr als 500km auf sich nehmen, nur um mal Gleichgesinnte zu treffen. Allerdings finden sich aufgrund von Luis' Engagement eine große Anzahl an Nachtclubs, die House spielen. Die besonders gefürchteten Raver treten heutzutage gar nicht mehr öffentlich in Erscheinung. 'Stilrichtungen des Techno' (SUBGENRES) ---- Inhalt:Genre House / Electro Commercial House Progressive House Bigroom House Deep House Tech House Hands Up / Dance Dubstep / Drum'N'Bass Minimal Trance Uplifting Trance Hardtrance Vocal Trance Psy Trance Goa Trance Chillout Trance Minimal Darktechno Raversavertechno Raversavertechno Karstadtrave (Techno in Karstadt-Filialen, die man nachts mieten kann, um so ihre Schließung zu vermeiden oder zumindest zu verzögern) Schranz / Hardtechno Hardstyle Rawstyle Hardcore (Background-Musik für Pornos) Gabber Speedcore Jumpstyle (auch Aerobic-Techno genannt, sprunghafte Verbreitung seit 2005 ). 'Berühmte Producer & DJ's' ---- David Guetta, kurz vor der Extase. Chris Liebing (größte Leistungen: Erfinder des Schranz; hat den längsten Schwanz) Westbam (größte Leistung: hat seinen Bruder um die MayDay beschissen) Carl Cox (größte Leistung: sticht aus der Szene hervor, nimmt nämlich Koks statt Ecstacy) Sven Väth (größte Leistung: verstarb 1999 an einer Unterdosis Kokain, legt aber immer noch auf ) Blank&Jones (größte Leistung: Brauchten für 3 TopTen-Alben nur 7 verschiedene Töne) Boris S. (größte Leistungen: hat 100 Platten produziert und noch keinen Erfolg) Felix Kröcher (größte Leistung: keine, seine Platten werden von Boris S. produziert und beim Votings bescheißt er) DJ Tiësto (größte Leistung: Hat Kirmestrance in Fußballstadien salonfähig gemacht) Jeff Mills (größte Leistung: Legt mit 12 Plattenspielern auf, hat aber nur einen 2-kanal-mixer von Omnitronik) DJ Rush (größte Leistung: Hat herausgefunden, dass man auch mehrere Stunden völlig übersteuert auflegen kann. Ist jedoch auf beiden Ohren taub, wie die meisten seiner Anhänger) Armin van Buuren (Nachweislicher Nachkomme von Wilma Techno) Dr. Motte (Frisch aus Omi's Kleiderschrank) Hardwell ("Well, I think this is hard") Headhunterz (aka Headbanger) Angerfist (Nein, nicht der Bruder von Brofist!) Frontliner (Der Hardliner unter den Hardstyleproduzenten) 'Festivals & '''Grossveranstaltungen ---- Innerhalb von Deutschland: Nature One: Alljährliches Treffen an der Pydna Raketenbasis in Kastellaun im Hunsrück, wo auch Techno zu hören ist. .Mayday:Mayday: Größter Indoor-Rave Deutschlands, wer Drogen braucht ist hier in Dortmund richtig. Love Parade: Knallbuntes Hippie Festival, mittlerweile abgeschafft. Sonne,Mond,Sterne: Alternativer Rave in Saalburg / Bleilochtalsperre. Hopper gerne gesehen . Ruhr in Love: Techno/House-Veranstaltung am Tage in Oberhausen. Sonnenbrand ist erwünscht. Time Warp: Indoor-Rave in Mannheim. Techno, House & Ecstasy . Street Parade: Freiluft-Rave im schönen Zürich. Hier gibt es die meisten Drogen zu bestaunen. Pollerwiesen: Hipstertreffen auf irgendwelchen Wiesen im Rhein-Main-Gebiet. Syndicate: Indoor-Geballer vom feinsten. Airbeat One: Mit Zelt, Grill und Ohrstöpseln bist du dabei! Q-Base: Alles was hard ist. Events außerhalb von Deutschland: ---- Sensation White: Tausende Druffis, die in weiß gekleidet in Amsterdam abgehen. Trance dominiert. Sensation Black: Der gleiche Scheiß in schwarz, nur mit Hardstyle. Trance Energy: Bestes Event der Welt, wäre es nicht in Utrecht/Holland. Tomorrowland (& Tomorrowworld): Für unsere besonders hippigen Hipster. Ultra Music Festival Miami: Ja, auch die Amis können feiern! Electric Daisy Carneval (EDC): Finanziert von Disney. Defqon One: Seit der Defqon Two völlig unnötig. Sackgasse und Gegenbewegung: ---- Durch die vielen Probleme innerhalb der Szene hat sich eine Subkultur entwickelt, die Lösungungsvorschläge für die Hauptprobleme anbietet. '''Trotz großer Kritik ist die "Raversaverkultur" immer mehr zu einer unabhängigen Subkultur der "TechnoSzene" geworden.' Bekannt wurde das Projekt unter anderem Dank Gründerin "Ninchen auf Ravermission" die sich unermüdlich für die Lösung aller Probleme einsetzte und mit Begriffen wie "Kevinismus" eine völlig neue Selbstreflexive Kultur von technoiden Erschuf. Kategorie:Raversavertechno Kategorie:Definition Techno Kategorie:Techno als Musikgenre Kategorie:Genre